living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Ric Vallo
A brash young ranger from the mysterious Gatekeeper sect. Appearance You sometimes hear him before you see him. Ric Vallo, human ranger of the mysterious Gatekeepers is a big talker for such a short human. Measuring 5'7", Ric has no problem trading quips with the biggest of bruisers, exuding a confidence that knows no fear. Wrapped in a modest hooded brown and green cloak and wearing plain battle-marked green leather armor, Ric's scruffy goatee and unkempt appearance may suggest he's all talk but no action,--but don't be fooled. When danger rears its ugly head, Ric is first to rush into the fray, no matter the odds. Swiftly transitioning into a silent, near invisible stalker, he noiselessly takes down big threats before they even know what hit them. When he thinks no one is looking, Ric may be spotted giving away any money he may have to poor individuals who are down on their luck and in need of charity. He carries an old but well-maintained longbow and a tattered quiver of handmade arrows on his back. History Ric Vallo was an orphaned street kid who grew up in Sharn’s Fallen District in Lower Dura. He was part of a child gang of thieves and as a teenager was recruited by the Boromar Clan to sneak aboard ships docked in the ports of Cliffside and steal cargo. As a young adult he was drafted into the Breland Infantry, but could not stay sober long enough to fight, so was court-martialed. While in military disciplinary barracks, Ric was abducted by minions of a mindflayer and taken to the Grayhawk mountains. Fortunately, he was rescued by D’aalmok Snarlgon, an orc Gatekeeper Ranger. D’aalmok made Ric his ranger’s apprentice and trained him in the aberration-infested Shadow Marches for 3 years— where Ric fought extra-dimensional invaders and journeyed to other planes of existence on search and recovery missions. Because of Ric’s upbringing in Sharn, he was assigned “Urban Ranger Duty”. He was involved in high-profile missions including: discovering the source of mini-manifest zones mysteriously appearing in Cyre, traveling with House Thuranni’s “ Circus of Joy” to recover a stolen cubic gate and catch a plane-hopping changeling, and napping a gang of dwarven bank robbers who used secret Demi-planes to access vaults. His most prolific mission ended with him saving Prince Dunsonel, Son of King Baronel from an ambush attempt by a Cult of the Dragon Below. Joining the Wayfinder Foundation Prince Dunsonel invited Ric to stay with him for a week in his tower in Sharn’s Skyway. It didn’t take long for Ric to find signs that Sharn was a major base of operation for several Cults of the Dragon Below. Looking for local support, Ric asked Dunsonel where he might find some adventurous allies—and that is how Ric came to hear about the Wayfinder Foundation. Ric formally applied for acceptance to the Wayfinder Foundation and even asked Prince Dunsonel to write him a personal letter of recommendation. It took several weeks, and multiple interviews, but at long last Ric received news that he has been accepted and is officially a member of the Wayfinder Foundation. Involvement in the Last War * Ric was a drunken low level thief during most of his wartime years, working for the Boromar Clan stealing from ships docked at Cliffside in Sharn. * He was drafted into service as an infrantryman in the Brelish Army, but his alcholism was out of control and he was unfit for service. * He was eventually reformed and transformed by D'aalmok Snarlgon, an orc Gate Guardian ranger of the Gatekeepers. * During the last 4 years of the war Ric was in the Shadow Marches battling the Cults of the Dragon Below. Enemies * Nin-Thral-Kork- Mindflayer- Cult of the Dragon Below * Zin'trhon Ghoutamm- One-Eyed Orc Barbarian- Cult of the Dragon Below * Stosh Lotell- Evoker Wizard (Currently in Brelish Prison) Cult of the Dragon Below Secrets * I have a large Brand covering my entire back- it is a large eye surrounded by 12 smaller eyes and the words “The Watched” spelled out inside the smaller eyes, written in undercommon. It sometimes feels like it blinks. * I owe Tardar Boffin a halfling in the Baromar clan, a life debt from 8 years ago. He does not know I am still alive. * I love to sing when no one is listening. Traits, Ideals, Bonds & Flaws Personality Traits * Never let anyone see me sweat. * A confident smile is the best weapon. * I never pay attention to the risks of a situation. * If someone's in trouble, I rush in to help. Ideals * My talents were given to me so I can protect the world. * I give the money I make to people who really need it. * I always help someone in true need, no matter the cost. Bond * I come from poverty; I prefer the company of the poor. * The Gatekeepers helped me be born anew; I owe them everything I have and am. * Eberron is the source of all life, I will face any threat to keep Her life flowing Flaws * Act First; Think later * I am (overly) confident * Humility is not one of my strongest qualities * I have a hard time keeping my mouth shut Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Longbow * Quiver * 20 arrows * Explorer's Pack * 2 Daggers * Ranger Cloak * Map of Sharn * Fox Figurine Character Sheet https://www.dropbox.com/s/pg6ljkrt21m9dbo/Ulrich.pdf?dl=0 Category:Characters